


Misao's Cracked-Out Happy Fish Story

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack, Gen, I'm especially not skilled at writing crack, I'm really not skilled at writing humor, Insanity, Stupidity, Word Count: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: 200 word crack ficlet. Misao wanders into a surreal landscape where happy singing fish can animate the world. I don't know why I wrote it. I just did. Sorry. Please R&R!





	Misao's Cracked-Out Happy Fish Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolo popoki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lolo+popoki).



> Disclaimer: I don't have rights to either Ruroken or Who Framed Roger Rabbit, for those of you who get the reference. I'm sure you'll be very relieved that I own no rights by the time you're done reading…

**Misao's Cracked-Out Happy Fish Story**

Misao had been wandering Kyoto, when she noticed that everything around her appeared to have become very perkily animated (not that Misao knew what animation was). Animals and trees all smiled and sang. There was a rabbit making out with a redhead in one direction, and a duck with a speech impediment in another. In front of her was a large animated fish, singing the most annoying song she'd ever heard about the happy cartoonland he created with his song.

Deeply traumatized, not only by the animated world, but also by the fact that there were things in existence perkier than her, Misao ran off to find the others.

After a frantic search, she found Kaoru and Kenshin. Dragging them back to the river, she explained everything, trying to convince them it was real, but they wouldn't believe her. Even _Kenshin_ was smirking.

To her dismay, all was ordinary when they arrived. The singing fish was gone, and with it, the magic. After looking at Misao as though she were _very_ cracked-out, Kenshin-gumi left her to her "cartoonland."

Misao stomped off in such a temper she didn't even notice Sano watching sheepishly, picking his teeth clean with a fresh fishbone.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: It's stupid, idiotic… and about everything else you can think of. I know. But, it's a crackfic, so it's allowed. I rarely write these, so consider this "special" in whichever way you see fit. Heh… Anyway, the story behind this story is as follows: I was at a Chinese restaurant with lolo popoki and my mom, and had been served a delicious fish meal, which pleased me greatly. My mom joked that it was a "happy fish" and I commented that "happy fish" made it sound like some kind of singing cartoon fish. I then added that I liked the fish enough that I'd eat it anyway… singing happy fish or not. Then I commented to lolo that I could see Sano doing the same thing. Sadly, that is where this story came from. I apologize for it. It was funnier at the restaurant. Guess you had to be there.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review. Please don't hate me forever for writing this…
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


End file.
